


hokey pokey heart

by returnsandreturns



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, like a not famous local band, perpetual WIP, technically a garage band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kind of loves everything that Holy Kitten has ever done, since they got together when they were all eighth graders and Ripley was a 5th grader who, as legend tells it, April was assigned to mentor until she got ahold of April’s brother’s old drum set one day and thus Holy Kitten, the only band in their area, was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hokey pokey heart

**Author's Note:**

> this little snippet has been sitting on my computer for AGES, so I'm posting it to get it out of the way. As it stands, it's just the bones of an AU, but someday might be a legit fic.
> 
> (also, idk if the girls are all the same age? I assumed Ripley was younger so I wrote it that way.)

Molly wakes up to “Hokey Pokey Heart” every morning, the last song that Holy Kitten came out with. She had to rip it from the YouTube video from when they performed it at Brewed Awakenings, the second best coffee shop in town, last month, and she’s 95% sure that they made it up on the spot. It’s basically just April singing the Hokey Pokey while Mal and Jo simultaneously scream the lyrics to Barracuda and Ripley hits her cymbal over and over and over.

It’s terrible and ridiculous and Molly loves it.

She kind of loves everything that Holy Kitten has ever done, since they got together when they were all eighth graders and Ripley was a 5th grader who, as legend tells it, April was assigned to mentor until she got ahold of April’s brother’s old drum set one day and thus Holy Kitten, the only band in their area, was born.

Molly downloads their songs off Bandcamp and actually pays for them even though they’re free. She goes to all their shows that they announce on Twitter and play in random places like coffee shops and the front lawn of the high school after hours and the sidewalk outside of Mal’s house. Which is almost exactly four blocks away from Molly’s house. Not that she’s counted.

(She’s definitely counted--and then ran away when Mal’s mother stepped outside, circling all the way around the block and then dashing home.)

*

“That Molly girl paid _five dollars_ for ‘Mystic Bear Dance-off,’ guys,” Jo says. “Do you think she doesn’t know how to use the internet or something? Like, that must have been an accident.”

“Molly?” Mal asks, shooting out of her seat to look over Jo’s shoulder.

“You mean Mal’s girlfriend, Molly?” April asks, laughing and then sticking out her tongue when Mal shoots her a glare.

“We’ve never even spoken, she’s not my girlfriend,” Mal says, blushing.

“Yeah, she just gives us way too much money for our songs and comes to all our shows and makes heart-eyes at you,” Jo says, smiling over her shoulder at Mal, who is clutching the back of the computer chair now and staring at the tiny icon of Molly’s Facebook picture that showed up next to her purchase. She’s holding her raccoon and smiling.

“What are we looking at?” Ripley asks, bouncing into the room with a drumstick tucked behind each ear and a bag of Doritos.

“Mal's girlfriend,” April says, again.

“Ooh, is there a raccoon involved?” Ripley drops the Doritos and crosses the room in one leap, crowding next to Molly. She beams at the screen. “ _Raccoon friend_.”

One of the reasons that they’ve never said anything to Molly is because Molly always seems to disappear when they try to find her. They’ll pinpoint her at a show and all try to accost her afterwards to introduce themselves and thank her for being awesome and she’ll just be gone.

Another reason is that they’re really worried that Ripley will try to steal her pet raccoon to keep it as her very own. Because Ripley _would._

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
